Change
by allyann
Summary: Korra and Iroh's reunion; Iroh realizes just how much Korra has grown from the young girl he used to visit in the water tribe to a strong capable and beautiful avatar


Change

Korra saw the ships arriving, pulling into the harbor one after the other, carrying hope for victory with them.

_Where is he, _she thought scanning the deck. Her stomach flipped as she saw the boat drop it's anchor and the crew begin descending.

And then she saw him. He looked so much older than she remembered, so much stronger, and wiser and….more handsome. His broad shoulders arched proudly as he strode onto the banks of the City. He looked so official in his uniform, so powerful.

Then she met his eyes. he looked up to see her and her team standing along the shore and his eyes locked on hers. The same amber hue of his mother's, the same ferocious light and penetrating gaze. His walk was that of a proud General, now, not the young boy she once knew. His strong well-muscled arms showed through his uniform, his robust chest, and his well built body made him look dangerous…and alluring.

His lips quirked into a crooked smile as he quickened his pace almost to a jog to meet her. He couldn't believe this was Korra, the young Avatar who his grandmother had taught to waterbend, the girl who had taken him penguin sledding, who had soaked him because she lost a game of Pai Sho.

She looked strong now, like a true Avatar. Her eyes shone with an untamable passion and spirit.

And she was beautiful. She walked towards him with a powerful prowess, her hips swaying and hands falling loosely at her sides. She was a women now, no longer a little girl.

"Korra," he cried pressing her against him in a warm embrace, enclosing her in his arms and relishing the heat and electricity of their touching bodies. He held her for a long few moments, then she pressed back, looking at him with those playful eyes and grinning.

"You look so different," she exclaimed giddily, running her eyes up and down his body, resting one palm on his chest.

"As do you, my old friend," General Iroh smiled, lifting Korra in his arms once again. Normally he didn't lose composure or show affection while he was on duty or in Command, he was expected to be above that. But now he didn't care. He was just so happy to see Korra.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami stood back, watching the happy reunion. Mako glowered at the rejoicing couple, feeling suddenly jealous of the attention that Korra was giving the General. The tall, dark, handsome, powerful General. Mako turned his back and pretended to be studying the breaking waves with undue intensity.

Korra began talking animatedly to Iroh about his travel, about her training, about her new fire bending prowess, momentarily forgetting the status of the city.

Iroh chuckled and asked, "And how is Naga?"

Korra's face lit up as she plunged into the tales of Naga's bravery during the attack.

The two chatted on and on as the sun began to set on the banks of the city. The two stood meandering down the shore, Iroh's arm placed around Korra as they filled each other in on the years they had lost. Korra's gang trailed behind, chatting casually, thug Mako's eyes were trained directly ahead on Korra.

"I've missed this. You know, you and me?" Korra said after Iroh's animated story of his Grandfather's birthday party.

"So have I," Iroh smiled, turning to Korra and pulling her into his arms once more. He brushed his lips on the top of her head in a gentle kiss but then one of Iroh's officers, jogged up to the party.

"Sir, the crew requests that you direct them as to where we will be docking for the night and the next agenda that we must prepare for," he said after bowing appropriately.

Iroh turned to face him, all humor left from his face as he took on the role of General once more. "I feel that perhaps we should dock anchor the warships in that harbor for the time being. The crew will remain on the ships, as will I. If the Avatar and her friends wish, they may stay in private cabins on my ship as well. There we will move to collecting intel and strategizing the next plan of attack."

He turned to Korra with a question in his eyes.

"Of course we'll stay aboard your ship," Korra answered for the rest of her team.

A few hours later, Korra and her friends as well as Iroh and his Officers were seated in the General's private dining quarters. The talk was amicable and continued on into the late night hours. Korra and Iroh talked more and more, becoming more familiar with each other by the minute. It was truly like finding an old friend again and they were both thrilled to have rediscovered one another in new ways.

Bolin yawned loudly and the whole room burst into laughter.

"I suppose it is very late isn't now?" chuckled Chief Xin Lee. The other's nodded in agreement and after several mutterings and more yawning, a consensus was reached that they would retire to their chambers.

As Korra's friends got up to leave Mako turned to Korra, eyes flaming at snapped, "Hey are you coming or what?"

Shocked and slightly put-off by his belligerence Korra frowned, "No, actually I was going to stay for a little bit. I have something I need to talk to General Iroh about. But you go ahead." She waved her hand, dismissing Mako. He narrowed his eyes at her and then turned and stalked away, Asmai and Bolin following in his wake.

"Hey Mako! Wait up!" Cried Bolin as he jogged to catch up with Mako.

"What Bolin?" he glowered, eyes glued to the corridor before him.

"Everything okay bro?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just fine," he turned the corner and spun into the next corridor, stopping in front of the door to his newly assigned chambers. He paused, hand on the door and turned to face Bolin and Asami, both looking confused and concerned.

"Do you think…do you think Korra likes General Iroh?" Mako asked, averting his eyes as he felt his cheeks redden.

"I don't know…" Asami started but then Bolin cut in.

"Well of course she does! They have known each other forever! They're probably like best friends!"

"Oh. Yeah," muttered and turned to his door, slipping into the room without another word and leaving a baffled Bolin and Asami standing outside the door.

On the other side, Mako leaned his back against the door and slid down to sit on the cold iron floor.

"Forever. Best friends," Mako whispered, running his hands through his hair. A single tear slid down his cheek and settled on the tip of his chin.

Korra and Iroh continued talking for awhile, musing over possible strategies, Korra informing Iroh of all that she knew of Equalist movements and Amon's plans.

Eventually Korra began to yawn and Iroh stood, laughing kindly. "Come now Korra," iron said kindly, rousing the young Avatar. He pulled her to her feet only to realize that she was already asleep.

"Korra…" Iroh began but then stopped, seeing the sleeping Avatar's beautiful face. So peaceful and calm.

"So different from when you're awake," he sighed and lifted her gently in his arms, cradling her gently. This is the first time he had ever seen Korra vulnerable.

He set her gently on her bed in the chambers he had assigned for her. The enormous bed dwarfed Korra, making her look small. Iroh leaned over, brushing the hair from her face and smiled.

"My beautiful Korra. How you've changed," he placed an hand on her bed and bent ver, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Then her eyes flickered open and she pulled his face down, shifting hers so that she caught his mouth, his breath warm and sweet on hers, his lips firm, tender, and inviting.

"Goodnight General Iroh," she whispered in his ear with a sly smile.

And then she was asleep, and Iroh crept out of her room, glancing back at the beautiful Avatar that had once been his childhood friend. And now she was…

He shook his head, striding down the hall with a small smile on his face.


End file.
